Alphabeth Series
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: A to Z. Bisakah kisah kita berakhir bahagia? Kaisoo and Myungjong in here.


Title : Alphabet Series

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Kim Myungsoo-Lee Sungjong (Myungjong)

Rate : T

Author : Kellyn Jung

Genre : Family, Little Angst, Romance.

Summary : Dari A sampai Z. Apakah kisah ini akan berakhir bahagia?

Warning : boyxboy, OC, OCC, AU, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll!

Notes : Bagi yang gak suka pairing di atas yang Ell sebutin, silakan keluar dari page ini. Ell gak mau pairing yang Ell sukain di bash. Gomawo.

.

.

A. Accident

Suara sirine ambulance sangat memekakan telinga.

Kai sibuk diberi berbagai macam alat dan menuju rumah sakit sekarang.

Dan seorang namja juga bernasib sama dengannya.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo.

Kai tau bahwa Kyungsoo sengaja menabrakan dirinya.

Dari dokter yang menanganinya, Kai mengetahui satu hal.

Kemungkinan namja bernama Kyungsoo itu berniat bunuh diri adalah...

Kehidupan yang ada didalam perutnya sekarang.

"Annyeong... Mianhe karena menbrakmu..." Kata Kai yang kini mengunjungi Kyungsoo.

Namja itu tetap diam.

"Hei. Aku tau aku salah. Maka dari itu aku akan bertanggung jawab." Kata Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab. Bisakah kau meninggalkanku kini? Aku ingin sendirian."

Kyungsoo berkata dengan amat datar dan dingin.

Namun Kai menuturinya.

'_Kau sangat menarik...'_

.

.

B. Beauty

Universitas ini sangat strategis letaknya.

Masih termasuk dalam kota namun sangat sejuk.

Dan Myungsoo kini asyik menjepret beberapa objek menarik baginya.

Ia memfoto deretan pohon pinus yang berdiri kokoh dibagian samping kampusnya.

Namun lensanya mendapati objek indah lainnya.

Satu kata yang muncul dari bibirnya secara spontan...

"Cantik..."

.

.

C. Coffe Shop

Sungjong memasuki sebuah Coffe Shop.

Ia sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

Sibuk mencari seorang photographer handal untuk acara keluarganya.

Appanya yang menugaskannya.

Brakk...

Ia menabrak seseorang.

Dan ia jatuh tersungkur.

Begitu juga dengan yang ditabraknya.

"Jeoseohamnida..." Sungjong langsung menata benda- benda yang terjatuh.

'Ini album? Dan kamera?' bathinnya.

"Anda seorang photographer?" Tanya Sungjong.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya ia.

"Myungsoo sunbae? Jeoseohamnida."

Sambil menyerahkan album- album foto milik Myungsoo Sungjong terus menerus membungkukkan badannya.

"Sunbae... Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Sungjong.

Mereka duduk berdua kini.

"Membantu apa?"

Myungsoo menatapnya dengan intens dan Sungjong terpikat olehnya.

Kini Sungjong menyadari satu hal.

Myungsoo sunbae sangat tampan.

.

.

D. Deep

Kyungsoo kabur!

Dan Kai kini kalang kabut.

Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Kai menuju jembata Han kini.

Dan ia lega bahwa Kyungsoo ada disana.

"Untuk apa mencariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dalam.

Kai menghela nafasnya.

Ia menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo dan menggemgam tangannya.

"Kau membuatku sadar, Kyungsoo hyung."

Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ia sadar bahwa ia ingin melindungi namja ini.

Dan Kyungsoo kini menatap Kai.

"Kau sudah menenggelamkanku terlalu dalam..."

.

.

E. Eagle

Myungsoo menatap tajam tiap objek yang akan difotonya.

Ia menerima permintaan Sungjong.

Dan ia tak tau bahwa Sungjong kini menatapnya sedari tadi dari atas balkon.

"Lihat hyung, matanya bagaikan elang."

Sungyeol, hyung Sungjong hanya terkikik.

"Kau bagai siap menyantapnya, Jongie..."

Sungjong tetap menatap Myungsoo tanpa berkedip.

"Elang yang tampan..."

.

.

F. Future

Sungjong menjabat tangan Myungsoo.

"Kamsahamnida sudah membantuku, sunbae."

"Tak masalah."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasihku?"

Myungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Cukup panggil aku hyung."

Sungjong mengangguk antusias.

"Ne hyung! Aku dipanggil appa. Sampai nanti hyung..."

Kini Myungsoo menatap kearah depan.

Kearah Sungjong pergi.

Tanpa ia sadari senyumannya mengembang.

"Ia masa depanku..."

.

.

G. Ghost

Myungsoo tak bisa menolak saat Sungjong meminta untuk mengantarkannya.

Langit semakin larut dan itu membuat suasana universitas mereka semakin seram.

Sungjong meninggalkan kunci apartemennya diloker.

"Kau takut hantu, Sungjong?" Tanya Myungsoo.

Sungjong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini dia hyung. Kajja, kita kembali ke acara."

Dalam perjalanan, Myungsoo menyetir sambil berpikir.

Hanya ada satu hantu yang ia percaya.

Hantu cantik disampingnya yang menghantui hatinya kini.

.

.

H. High

Kini Kai mengajak Kyungsoo kesebuah taman bermain.

Ia ingin Kyungsoo melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

"Jja! Kita naik bianglala."

Mereka naik berdua dan kini Kyungsoo menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kau takut ketinggian, hyung?" Tanya Kai.

Ia mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"K..kai..."

"Ne hyung?"

Kyungsoo memberikan smartphonenya ke Kai.

Kai membaca artikel yang terpangpang disana.

"Meninggal bunuh diri dengan menerjunkan dirinya dari gedung pencakar langit?" tanya Kai membaca judulnya.

"Ap..pa bayi ini..."

Dan Kai membelalakan matanya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Kyungie... Kau bersedia jika aku menggantikan appa bayi ini?"

.

.

I. Infinity

Sungjong merasa bahwa perasaannya kini tidak terbatas lagi.

"Hyungie... Aku jatuh cinta!" kata Sungjong pada hyungnya.

Sungyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Pada photographer sekaligus sunbaemu itu?" Tanyannya.

Sungjong mengangguk antusias.

Namun senyuman lebarnya kini menghilang.

"Takut eoh?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Ne. Terlalu banyak yang menyukainya. Dan terlalu banyak yang dekat dengannya..."

Sunyeol mengelus surai dongsaengnya ini.

"Dongsaengku tercinta, Kejar ia!"

.

.

J. Jewelry

Kyungsoo tertidur lelap di ranjang apartemen Kai.

Namun Kai sendiri sibuk merenung di balkon apartemennya.

Bagi Kai, Kyungsoo merupakan benda berharga bagaikan permata.

Dan ia takut kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Ia mengakui bahwa ia mencintainya.

Sangat.

"Bisakah aku memilikimu?"

.

.

K. Kiss

Myungsoo sibuk memotret banyak hal sepangjang jalannya menuju kelasnya.

Ia menggunakan earphone dengan lagu favoritnya melantun indah.

"Hyung! Myungsoo hyung!"

Saat ia menyadari sebuah suara memanggilnya, ia membalikan badannya.

Sungjong.

Ia melihat Sungjong sekilas berlari dan kini ...

Brakkk...

Menabraknya.

Mereka saling menjauhkan diri.

Dengan semburat merah di pipi Sungjong.

'First Kissku...' bathin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

L. Lemon

Myungsoo bertekad menjadikan Sungjong miliknya.

Ia rela meminjam buku resep candy ke chingunya.

Dan kini ia sednag sibuk berkutat di dapur.

Bahkan eommanya menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Mau eomma bantu, Myungie?" Tanya sang eomma.

Myungsoo menggeleng dan kembali serius menuangkan lelehan candy ke cetakan.

"Akhirnya selesai..." katanya senang.

Ia membawakan candy yang sudah dibungkus dengan rapi kini ke Sungjong.

"Ada apa hyung memanggilku?"

Myungsoo memang orang yang dingin.

Ia menyerahkan kotak permennya ke Sungjong.

"Lemon Candy?" Tanya Sungjong dengan mata berbinar.

Sungjong menatap kotak itu.

Ada sebuah kertas disana.

'_Would you be my love?'_

.

.

M. Mature

Bagi Kyungsoo, Kai itu merupakan malaikat penolongnya.

Dan Kyungsoo akui bahwa ia sudah masuk kedalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin.

Jika saja Kai tidak mengatakan umurnya baru 20 tahun, mungkin Kyungsoo masih menganggap Kai berumur diatasnya.

Tentu saja karena kedewasaan dan sifat Kai selama ini.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Suara lonceng gereja berbunyi.

"Ya, saya bersedia..."

.

.

N. New

Ada ynag baru kini di kehidupan Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja karena status barunya kini.

Sebagai sekaligus anae Kai.

Seluruh hidupnya kini ia jalani bersama- sama dengan namja yang baik hati itu.

Tentu saja.

Ia sungguh bahagia.

Kandungannya kini menginjak 4 bulan.

Dan tentu saja Kai menjaganya dengan penuh perasaan.

Kini keduanya tengah ada diranjang mereka.

"Jonginna..."

"Ne Kyungie. Waeyo?"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saranghae..."

Dan Kai terkekeh kini.

"Nado...

.

.

O. Office

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat kini semakin membulat.

Kyungsoo tak pernah tau jika Kai seorang pebisnis muda yang hebat.

Juga dengan keluarga yang kaya raya.

Sampai ia datang diajak Kai ke perusahaan megah itu.

"Semua perkenalkan, ini anaeku dan aegyaku."

Seluruh mata para karyawan menatap mereka.

Juga perut Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat agak membesar.

Dan tepuk tangan kini bermunculan semakin meriah.

"Chukkae, sajangnim..."

.

.

P. Pure

Myungsoo sangat mengetahui bahwa Sungjong snagat innoncent.

Dan yang ia takutkan, Sungjong gampang diperdaya oleh orang lain.

"Hei cantik, ayo main dengan kami..."

2 orang namja kini menghalangi jalan Sungjong.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir?"

"Sudahlah, kau cantik jadi tak usah membangkang."

"Berapa yang kalian inginkan?"

Kedua namja itu terdiam.

"Jadi kau ingi..."

"Hentikan!"

Sungjong menolehkan kepalanya saat suara namja yang ia kenal terdengar olehnya.

"Tu.. Tuan Muda... Ini kenalan Tuan?"

Kedua namja itu bagaikan dua bocah tak berdaya.

"Kalian bisakah tak mengacaukan hariku? Pergilah. Ia namjachinguku."

Dan kini Sungjong menatap takjub Myungsoo.

Myungsoo memeluk Sungjong erat dan mengenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Sungjong.

"Kau membuatku khwatir..."

.

.

Q. Queen

"Yeoyja ne. Baiklah, kita beri nama Yeowang! Kim Yeowang!" kata Kai tersenyum.

"Ratu? Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus perut Kyungsoo.

"Semoga kelak, ia menjadi seorang wanita tangguh yang mendampingi seorang Raja perkasa."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sama seperti dirimu, Kyungie..."

.

.

R. Rose

Kai mengajak Kyungsoo jalan- jalan.

Kini ke sebuah kebun bunga.

Hamparan bunga berbagai jenis dan warna menghiasi kebun itu.

"Jika aku nanti melahirkan... Bisakah kau memberiku Red Rose?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum jahil.

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku semakin mencintaimu, Kyungie?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah apa katamu..."

.

.

S. Soft

Myungsoo tak pernah sekesal ini.

Tentu saja karena hari ini ulang tahunnya.

Harusnya ia bahagia namun kenyataannya tidak.

Sungjong sama sekali tak ingat ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Bahkan Myungsoo sudah membatalkan perayaan dari appa- eommanya.

Myungsoo duduk di belakang pohon pinus yang ada diuniversitasnya.

Kameranya ia letakan disampingnya dan ia menutup matanya.

"Hyungie... Marah?"

Suara halus Sungjong terdengar olehnya.

Sungjong bertumpu pada tanah.

"Mianhe..." Dengan halus Sungjong mengelus pipi Myungsoo.

"Baiklah, hyung boleh minta apa saja padaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun hyung..."

Myungsoo tetap memejamkan matanya.

Dan Sungjong teringat sebuah massage dari Myungsoo dua hari lalu.

Sungjong tersenyum dan kini mencium Myungsoo.

Tepat di bibirnya.

Myungsoo membuka matanya.

"Gomawo... chagiya..."

.

.

T. Thin

"Aku kurus sekali!" Ucap Sungjong.

Ia teringat rumor yang beredar bahwa Myungsoo menyukai orang yang lebih berisi.

"Huweee... Eotthoke?"

Dan Sungjong telah bertekad mengisikan badannya yang kurus.

Banyak makan mulai Sungjong lakukan.

Tapi disaat perutnya sudah tidak bisa menampung lagi, Sungjong pingsan.

Myungsoo sungguh bingung dengan perubahan Sungjong yang kini makan banyak.

Dan Myungsoo terkekeh saat ia melihat buku harian Sungjong.

Sungjong mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau segitu saja cukup. Aku lebih suka kau apa adanya, Jongie..."

"Hyu..Hyung..."

.

.

U. Unbelieve

BRAKK...

Kyungsoo mengalaminya kembali.

Kini tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Suara ambulance kembali memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengar.

Dan disaat ia sadar, ia menyadari perutnya kini rata.

"Aegya.. Uri aegya eodiga?!"

Kyungsoo histeris.

Ia melempar semua barang yang bisa ia jangkau.

Para dokter dan suster mencoba menenangkannya.

"Panggil ! Panggil dia!"

"Kyungie..!"

Kyungsoo membeku.

Kai berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya.

"Jongina... Yeowang... Yeowang eodiga?"

Kai hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan 'Kau sudah tau jawabannya...'

"Andwe...!"

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Dan Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dan menangis disana.

Menangis atas kepergian buah hatinya.

.

.

V. Vale

"Jebal... Jangan masuk kelembah putus asa Kyungie..." kata Kai memohon.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya!"

Kai mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Aku merasa kehilangan juga, Kyungie. Dia aegyaku juga!"

"Tidak. Dia aegyaku! Dan Yeowang bukan aegyamu! Dia aegyaku!"

Plakk...

Kai menampar Kyungsoo.

Tidak.

Kai tak berani kasar terhadap namja yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Aku tak ingin kita bertengkar!" Ucap Kai dengan tegas.

Kini Kai memeluk Kyungsoo yang membatu.

Kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo.

"Bangkitlah..."

Tangisan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar.

"Yeowang punya jalannya tersendiri. Dan Tuhan sudah memilihkan jalan yang terbaik untuknya..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ia mulai mengerti sekarang.

"Mianhe... Jongina..."

.

.

W. Warm

Jika boleh jujur, Sungjong sangat risih.

Risih akan mata orang- orang sekitar yang terpikat pada Myungsoo.

Sungjong orang yang hangat namun bisa saja menjadi panas jika berhubungan dengan Myungsoo.

Ditambah dengan kerlipan- kerlipan aneh dari orang- orang sekitar, Sungjong semakin risih.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kiri Myungsoo.

"Tenanglah, Sunjongie... Tak akan ada yang memakanmu." Kata Myungsoo.

"Tapi mereka bisa merebutmu!"

Dan Myungsoo sadar.

Lemon Candy boynya ini sedang berubah menjadi Red Jealous Candy.

.

.

X. X-mas

Hari ini Natal.

Namun Kai harus berada di rumah sakit.

Tentu saja karena berita baru dari 3 bulan lalu.

Kehidupan baru kini ada didalam perut Kyungsoo lagi.

Istilahnya kali ini, mereka sedang check-up.

"Namja. Aegya kalian namja." Ucap sang dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo.

Sang dokter pun tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kita beri nama saat ia hendak lahir saja ne." Kata Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Gomawo... Kyungie..." Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya berkat kau juga, Jongina... Gmoawo ne."

"Saranghae..."

"Nado..."

.

.

Y. Yours

"Myungie?"

Itu appa dan eomma Myungsoo.

"Jongie?"

Dan juga appa dan eomma Sungjong.

Mereka bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Sungyeol.

"Annyeong..." Myungsoo dan Sungjong saling memberi hormat.

"Kalian bersama? Apa kalian pacaran?" Tanya eomma Myungsoo.

Baik Myungsoo maupun Sungjong mengangguk.

"Astaga Soo, kita akan berbesanan!" kata eomma Sungjong gembira.

"Kita percepat pernikahan mereka."

Kata- kata dari appa Myungsoo membuat Myungjong terdiam.

"Ne?"

Kedua orang tua sedang sibuk berbicara.

Meninggalkan Myungsoo dan Sungjong ditengah pesta.

Kini mereka saling menatap.

'Kita akan bahagia selamanya. Yakkso?'

'Yakkso, hyungie... Aku hanya milikmu.'

.

.

Z. Zero

Suara tangis bayi memenuhi salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit besar itu.

"Sepertinya Tuhan memang mencintai kita, ne." Kata Kai sambil mengelus surai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri tegah sibuk menimang bayi mungilnya yang tampan di ranjang.

"Ne Jongina... Saranghae dan gomawo ne, sudah menjagaku dan memberiku banyak kasih sayang."

Kai mengangguk.

"Nado, Kyungie. Kita beri nama siapa aegya kita ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Mollayo. Kau yang berikan ia nama." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap aegyanya dengan lembut.

"Kim Myungsoo. Kau setuju?" Tanya Kai.

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia.

"Myungie... Annyeong... Selamat datang dikeluarga ini..."

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal ne, Kyungie..."

.

.

THE END

Author Note:

ANNYEONG!

Udah lama Ell gak update disini

Ell datang dengan Alphabeth Series ini!

Ell mencoba keluar kandang nih!

Bukan untuk SM artist aja, Ell suka pairing baru.

Yap, Myungjong!

Gomapta ne...

Sampai jumpa lagi...


End file.
